Tamayo Kizaki's Angelic Layer
by Shinobi Ninja Ayane
Summary: Tamayo cant stand the way Kotaru and Misaki act around eachother.When a certain prince of the layer finds her on a bench alone crying they get to talking and Tamayo's on the road to become the new rising star of Angelic Layer.Tamayo Ohjiro pairing
1. Default Chapter

Shinobi Ninja Ayane here calling myself Kino bring you my first attempt at a angelic layer fic.i just thought it be a real good idea to make a fic like this I mean come on are you telling me that Tamayo never wanted to play and fight in angelic layer? (Well I think she did) which is why my Fanfic is all about her and Ohjiro. And since I always have a co-host with me I introduce to you Misaki Suzahara.

Misaki: hellosmiles

Wolf: she will be commenting with me from start to end of this Fanfic. (And trust me it will be a long Fanfic) but one I will enjoy doing.

Misaki: so please enjoy

Kino: here we go with "Tamayo Kizaki's Angelic Layer"

* * *

"Tamayo?" Kotaru called.

"Tamayo?"

"Tamayo?"

"TAMAYO!"

"HUH? wha? Oh Kotaru –Chan what is it?" Tamayo snapped out of her daze.

"I was asking you if you wanted to join me an Suzahara after school to go to the "Piffle Princess"

"Its Misakichi!" Tamayo grabbed Kotaru around the neck and put him a chokehold. "Cant you just call her that!"

"Alright let go of me!"

Tamayo let go of him and smiled 'he so weak'

"Alright M-Misakichi" he said it a little uneasy since he was use to calling her Suzahara "Invited you to come with us. Do you want to come?"

"Of course I will! I have to be there so you wont try anything funny with Misakichi!" She tripped him.

"Ow" He got up. "Anything funny?" Kotaru blushed.

"That's right remember you have to get through me first if you want Misaki" Tamayo waved her finger around as if to prove her point further. Kotaru sighed. He looked up to see Misaki's house in the clearing. They always picked her up every morning to walk to school together. The door to Misaki's house opened to reveal the cute little brunette girl.

"Aunt shokko, Tamayo and Kotaru are here! Ill be leaving now!" She called to her aunt. She closed the door and ran to her two friends.

"Good morning Kotaru" she turned to Tamayo "Good morning Tamayo"

"Morning Misaki" Kotaru and Tamayo said in unison.

'Misaki seems happier today wonder why?' Tamayo thought.

"Hey Misakichi you seem a lot happier today. Why?"

"Oh yeah you see today that have brand new angels at the "Piffle Princess". I heard their state of the art they also have an upgrade program there. I'm thinking of getting one for Hikaru.

"That's great! With that no one could beat you and Hikaruchi!" Tamayo said excitedly.

"You know Tamayo's right, you were already good without the program, with it you'll be practically unbeatable." Kotaru smiled at her. Making Misaki blushed slightly.

Tamayo looked as the two talked they almost always blush when they said anything to each other. Tamayo looked a little angry. 'Why is that Kotaru can never look at me like that? ' She looked at the smiling Kotaru. She sighed sadly. 'Oh well who cares anyway? Its not like Kotaru cant choose who he likes…. '

"I'm not really all that great" Misaki told Kotaru blushing slightly.

"But you are" Kotaru looked at her.

'Sheez why don't you just marry her already! It makes me sick.' Tamayo gripped her book bag tighter. She looked away from Kotaru and Misaki "Ill see you two at school."

"But why? We always walk together Tamayo-Chan" Misaki asked puzzled

"Yeah well I just want to there extra early okay?" Tamayo started to run till she was out of Kotaru and Misaki's sight.

"What's wrong with Tamayo?" Misaki asked with a puzzling look on her eyes.

"I think the question is what's right with Tamayo," the blue haired boy said with a slight chuckle.

"That wasn't funny Kotaru." She looked angrily at him.

"Uh…y-your right im sorry, maybe we can ask he at lunch time."

'Jeez now I really look suspicious running out like that. But' Tamayo shut her eyes. 'I-I cant stand to see Kotaru and the way he acts around Misaki anymore, I cant even bare to look at the two now' Tamayo felt the tears form in her eyes. ' Why Kotaru? Why cant you like me!' she opened her eyes and saw a bench. She practically threw her self on it and started to sob. 'Why does it hurt so much!' she held her head in her hands. The sobs shook her whole body and she earned passing glances and also hearing a few "poor girl" and "I wonder what happened to her." But she didn't care she was all alone in the world she could tell know one.

"Are you okay miss?"

"Huh?" Tamayo wiped her eyes and looked up at the person that was talking to her. There stood a tall and not to mention very handsome man with green hair and the nicest blue eyes. And he had the nicest smile. It looked so warm and inviting. Tamayo snapped out of her daze and managed to say out through a sob "im fine" 'wait ive seen this guy before I met him on the beach the day I told Kotaru that I-'

"Hey your Tamayo aren't you?" The boy said ignoring what she just said. Not that he would believe her.

"Uh yeah, how did you know my name?" Tamayo asked puzzled.

"We met at the beach, just because I didn't talk to you much doesn't mean I wouldn't learn you name," he said smiling again "Can I take a seat." he gestured to the available space next to Tamayo.

"Uh sure" Tamayo said sadly she didn't really care at the moment. She wiped her tears again but they kept streaming down.

"So really what's wrong?" Ohjiro asked looking ahead thinking that maybe Tamayo wouldn't appreciate it if he stared at her while she talked.

"I said am fine," Tamayo said angrily 'who the hell does this guy think he is? I don't even know him! He thinks am just gonna spill my feelings right now just cause he's cute!'

"Yeah right" Ohjiro crossed his arms, he unfolded them and held one hand to his eye to look like he was sobbing and started to say in a type of crying voice "Am fine"

Tamayo couldn't help but chuckle. He looked so funny doing it.

"Heh I heard that." Ohjiro took down his hand and let them lay at his sides.

"Oh shut up." Tamayo said not really all that angry though.

"Listen if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." Tamayo nodded her head and wiped another tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Shouldn't you be getting to school?" he asked her. 'But by the way she's crying I think school is the last thing on her mind.'

"Shouldn't you be getting to school?" she asked mocking.

"Nah, today I thought I just skip."

"Skip?"

"Yeah, ive been going to school every day for the past 5 months I think I deserve a break, besides I hate Mondays,"

"Yeah me to" 'Why the hell am I talking to him? I still don't know him.'

"Why did you care that I was crying?" Tamayo asked. " We don't know each other why would you just stop and talk to me?"

"Is it bad that I did?" he looked towards her.

"No, but just why? Tamayo asked.

He winked at her "I can't stand to see a cute girl cry."

A blush shined visibly across Tamayo's face. " wha? cute? Me….?"

He nodded and smiled. "Well I think so. You have a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend!" she turned bright red. "No…none of your business!"

"Whoa sorry didn't mean to push any buttons…. By any chance did you ever think about playing angelic layer?"

"That's off subject."

"Isn't that good? Or do you still want me to keep asking you why you're crying and if you have a boyfriend?"

'He's right' "No ive never thought about playing."

"Huh? Why not? Misaki's talked about you before she says you really good at fighting. Someone with your talent would be really good playing Angelic Layer."

Tamayo looked shocked and pointed at her self " nah I don't think I can…."

"Nonsense!"

"If I started playing angelic layer id be lost I mean at least Misaki had Ichan to guide her though everything."

"How bout I help you?" Ohjiro asked cheerfully.

"What? You?"

"Yeah, I mean why not?"

"I dunno I mean ive never really thought of actually playing."

Ohjiro stood up quickly grabbed his book bag and grabbed Tamayo's hand "come on the "Piffle princess" is only a Block away"

Tamayo dragged after Ohjiro as he pulled her and ran down the street " But why are we going there!" she yelled

"To get you your own angel of course."

"But I don't wanna!" she yelled. Running out of breath quickly.

"Aw come on it'll be fun!" He looked back and smiled at the obviously out of breath and about to collapse Tamayo.

'What exactly have I gotten myself into!'

* * *

Kino: okay I have not read many fanfics of Angelic layer I think I've only read like two of them so far it was a Tamayo Ohjiro coupling. So am sorry if any body has used this idea before I started typing it when the Tamayo Kotaru episode(u know the beach episode) came out on the anime network. It was originally suppose to be a Kotaru Tamayo coupling but then I started to like the Ohjiro Tamayo couple more. So I remade it forgot about it and now I found it again and posted it. I hope you all like it! Please review if you don't I won't update anymore. So please please review.

Misaki: please review smiles cutely

Kotaru stares at her

Tamyo: STOP SATRING AT MISAKI!hits him over the head

Ohjiro: hey what are u so mad about?this is a Tamayo/Ohjiro coupling fic.

Tamayo:oh yeah…but

Ohjiro: tears well up in his eyes wah!u don't love me do u!

Tamayo:panicsuh I mean I like u but Kotaru and um.looks toward Kino for help

Kino:hey don't look at me.

Ohjiro:glares angrily at Kotaru u and me outside now!

Kotaro: who me!

Kino:well let me stop this before it gets ugly.Stay tuned for chapter2 (that's if I get reviews)So review please.and thanks for reading!


	2. Walk with me

Kino: Im back with Tamayo Kizaki's Angelic Layer chapter 2!

Misaki: yay! Thank you for the reviews everyone.

Kino: yes thank you very much I will try as hard das I can to be quicker with updates. So all of you have to keep reviewing.

* * *

"Here we are!" Ohjiro said as he stopped infront of the store. He looked back at Tamayo and let go of her hand. "Tired?"

"No" she said sarcastically picking out the twigs stones and flyers form her." you know I could've walked!" She yelled angrily at him dusting her clothes off.

"… Well anyway lets go inside" he dragged her in the store. "The angels are in the back." he led her to the angel part of the store. Tamayo stopped when they got there and looked around. " whoa. I never thought there were so many types of angels"

"Yup" he said turning himself away form the angels and toward Tamayo "and your in luck since today they have the brand new angel. Currently the fastest and strongest to date."

"Really? Oh yeah Misaki told me about that"

"Misaki? You saw her today?" He asked.

"Uh yeah…why?"

"Nothing really just wondering I mean ……did she say anything about me?" He asked trying really hard to be non-chanlont.

"Not you to!" She yelled at him.

"Huh? Wha?" he leaped back in surprise.

"Huh?…..Just forget It." she looked away from him.

"What did you mean by what you just said?"

"Nothing just forget about it." she walked past him toward a shelf full of angels.

"No" he quickly got in front of her to stop her from walking any farther.

"Tell me." he looked down at her. She glared angrily at him and the next thing he knew was he was on the floor with a huge pain on his arm. He got up and rubbed his arm.

"Hey! You hit me!"

She turned away form the shelf she was looking at. "Yeah so?"

He only shrugged it of and walked next to her. " so I see you found the new angel he said glancing at the box in her hand."

"Yeah…. I mean not that am gonna buy it. I told you that I don't wanna play angelic layer."

"Aw come-on you made me drag you here for nothing? The least you could do is buy it" he pleaded and looked at her. Another blush spread across her face 'he is so cute!' she pretended to not be affected by his cute puppy face. " no im not playing" she put the box back on the shelf.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't. The world already has to many dues's they don't need another besides. Today am not up for much of anything." she said sadly as she gripped her book bag tighter to stop the tears that she knew were about to spill over.

"Cant be that bad. What happened?" He asked noticing that she was trying hard not to cry. Images form when she had finally built up enough courage to tell Kotaru how she felt about him clouded her mind. He had told him I mean sure it had been when she was running after him since he was jealous that Misaki and Ohjiro went alone together somewhere. But when she saw him run so fast just cause of her. There brand new friend and now one of Tamayo's closest friends. She couldn't take it. Slowly he had been slipping away form her and falling for Misaki. And its not as if she could hate her. Misaki was the nicest person she had ever known. One of those people that not matter how hard you try you just couldn't hate.

"Tamayo? You okay?" he said awkwardly she had been silent for a while just in a daze.

"Am fine, listen ive gotta go I don't feel to good. Thanks for talking to me but I gotta go now," she started to walk away.

"Wait!" he called after her she stopped and turned to him.

"Listen at least let me walk you home. You really don't look to good." She sighed and shrugged " whatever but your just wasting your time."

"Ill be the gudge of that walking a cute girl home isn't exactly a burden you know." he just smiled at her. she held up his finger "hold up a sec ive gotta get something for Wizard. ill be right back you could wait for me out side."

"Uh ok" She walked toward the exit. 'Why does he want to know what happened to me so badly?' she opened the door and leaned again the wall of the store. 'Not like am gonna talk about it with him. Again the memories form the beach flung them self back into her mind.

"Kotaru stop!" she called as he ran.he was getting farther and farther away and she was getting tired. ' No! It cant end like this why cant you let her go!'

"Am back" the green haired boy told Tamyo. Snapping her out of her daydream.

"Do you really want to go home now? I mean its only 10:00 school doesn't end for a couple of hours why don't you hang out with me for a while?"

"Should I be concerned?" she gave him a suspicious glare.

"Am not a rapist or anything. I just wanna to cheer you up bit. Is that bad?"

"No"

"Well then come on we have the whole day. Don't make me beg again"

"i know am gonna regret this" she sighed and nodded "okay, where to?"

_**At Eriol Academy**_

"That's weird? Tamayo's didn't come" Kotaru told Misaki.

"I hope she's alright. Im worried she never cuts. You think we should tell the teacher. She might be hurt or in danger. What if someone kidnapped her or-" swirls appeared in Misaki's eyes.

"Suzahara calm down!" he patted her shoulder. "Tamayo is one strong girl am sure she'll be fine. She'll call us if she needs any help. Remember she studies every type of fighting it'll be hard for anyone to lay a hand on her.

"Maybe your right Kotaru-Kun. Still am worried."

"Lunch is next period we will call her then." She nodded and walked to the next class as the bell rang.

'Where are you Tamayo? Am trying to keep calm for Suzahara's sake but…am still worried. Epically since she ran of like that in the morning.' Him and Misaki entered the class and sat down.

Back With Tamayo And Ohjiro

Tamayo and Ohjiro walked down the street they were gonna head to the park. Tamayo had said that she always wanted to visit there since they had a little pond were children ran around and fed Ducks.

"I wonder if there worried about Me.," she whispered to herself.

"Am sure they are"

"Huh?" she looked at Ohjiro.

"But i don't think there too worried by the one punch you gave me earlier I think you can beat or kill any attacker." She giggled

"Well that is true. I practice on Kotar-" she stopped

"Kotar?"

"Nobody forget it. I just practice a lot."

He decided to dismiss it. and just keep walking.

* * *

Kino: hope you liked it. am not all that excited about this chap to much. Ill make the next one better. there will be a lot of Tamayo and Ohjiro fluff moments so be sure to read.

Ohjiro: and don't worry Kotaru Tamayo is in my care now

Kotaru: what!

Kino: you don't like her now someone does what are you so surprised at?

Kotaru: im not! Its just um….

Kino: you can deal with your personal problems on your own time! remember review or I wont update. Stay tuned for Tamayo Kizaki's Angelic Layer Chapter3 if I get reviews. Thanks for reading


End file.
